Corey Moreno
Corey Moreno is a graduate in the class of 2017 at Lake Munro. Character History Starts Lake Munro in season 21 as a foreign exchange student from England. Being used to a private prep school, he comes to Lake Munro for a change. He begins to get homesick, with his family still in England. He gets some help from Miss Kimber, and begins to feel better. Later, he gets mixed up in the wrong crowd, and gets drunk and high. He later develops a crush on Bianca, and tries to pursue her, but she rejects him. Later, he and Jack become friends after they both agree they are lonely. In season 22, after winter break in England, he comes back with a changed personality trying to fit in. Later, he tries to pick up girls with Jack. At first Jack is hesitant, but he evantually opens up and tries it. When Corey goes after Zoey, Jack tenses up and Zoey apologizes to Jack for abusing him. Later, he wants to join a gang, to be part of a group. They make him test his loyalty by having him steal some money from the school, which he does. The gang, slightly impressed, make him do one more thing for them. They as him if he knows a kid, showing him a picture of Cam, and he says no. They let Corey know that they are all going to follow him to a deserted place and jump him. Corey, not wanting to take part in that, asks them why, and that he already stole the money. The gang tells him to stop being such a wuss and get ready to go. Later that night, they follow Cam in the park where they push him down and take turns beating on him. Corey doesn't take part and the gang says he isn't worthy of being in the gang. They, however, make him a part of the gang, and that he can't tell anyone what they did or else they would hurt him. Later, he prepares to go back to England for the summer. In season 23, the gang comes back looking for Corey. His billet family becomes endangered and there house gets robbed. Later, Oliva asks him to the Halloween dance and he accepts. During the night he develops feelings for her and asks her out. She accepts and the two begin dating. Later, Olivia's attempts to help Paul strains her relationship with Corey. After Corey confronts her about it, she flips out at him, after being under a ton of stress, and breaks up with him. Later, he apologizes and the two get back together. In season 24, Corey says 'I love you' to Olivia, but she doesn't say it back. He gets angry at her, thinking that she doesn't feel the same way. Later, Olivia breaks up with him after she fears that everyone has left her, and everyone will leave her. He does attempt to get her back, but she says they are just too different and he accepts the break-up. Later, he is seen helping Peter through his drug problem. In season 25, he is seen helping Paul when he comes back through school. Later he is seen saying goodbye to Adam. In season 26, he is seen helping Peter during a breakdown. In season 27, he begins to look at colleges and must decide whether he wants to stay in the States or go back to England. Later, Bianca hooks up with him after she gives up on school. Later, they begin a relationship. In season 28, after being accepted to colleges in both England and the US, he must decide on where he wants to go to school. He struggles with the decision especially when it comes to leaving Bianca. Later, he is seen helping Peter through his recovery and he is also shown helping Paul after Paul's breakup with Taylor. Later, he chooses a college in the States and he and Bianca remain together. He is last seen taking pictures after graduation with Bianca. Trivia *He has appeared in 71 episodes. *Despite being a regular in season 26, he only appeared in 1 episode.